Livros, Lareiras e DCAT
by WinkyMonstro
Summary: Olho-Tonto pede para a mais desastrada aprendiz de auror do Ministério da Magia pera pegar uns livros em Hogwarts. Minha versão de como Tonks e Remus se conheceram, durante PdA. One-Shot.


_NOTA: Eu não possuo Harry Potter e o seu mundo. Eles pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Eu apenas brinco com eles. Não pretendo lucrar com essas histórias. Por mais que eu coloquei Remus e Tonks como um casal, NÃO é um romance. Leiam e espero que aproveitem! POR FAVOR, COMENTEM!_

LIVROS, LAREIRAS E D.C.A.T.

CROUCH!

E ela caiu, com os grossos livros forrados com tecido de linho caindo por cima dela. O que leva à questão X. Por quê? Bem, vamos ao FLASHBACK.

XxXxXx

_- Nymphadora, preciso de um favor seu. – disse o mestre da moça de cabelo rosa-chiclete, a qual estava quase concluindo o seu treinamento para tornar-se auror. Olho-Tonto Moody podia intimidar e assustar pessoas à primeira vista, mas quem realmente o conhecia, o via como um ancião dos aurores e o tratavam com tamanho respeito. Era o caso da jovem e desastrada Nymphadora, mas não ouse chama-la assim, ou tome cuidado para que não esteja na mira da varinha dela. Ela fez uma careta ao ouvir seu nome, de acordo com ela tão... saltitante..._

_- Sim?_

_- Eu preciso que você vá para Hogwarts. – anunciou Moody._

_- Hogwarts? – disse ela, cética._ Por que cargas d'água Olho-Tonto quer que eu vá para Hogwarts?_, ela pensou consigo mesma._

_- É, eu preciso de uns livros, os quais se encontram em Hogwarts – esclareceu Olho-Tonto, rolando seu olho normal – o escuro e arisco._

_- Mas não tem outros lugares que tenham esses livros? – Moody balançou sua cabeça em negação._

_- Só se você se oferecer para ir à Mansão Malfoy. – Nymphadora estremeceu. Ela jurou que nunca iria por os pés naquela casa dos infernos, mesmo que fosse para uma missão, e que isso lhe custasse o cargo de auror tão desejado._

_- Eu fico com Hogwarts. – Nymphadora disse, um pouco rápido demais, quase comendo as palavras, com os olhos arregalados, recuando um passo, nervosa._

_- Esses são os títulos. – Olho-Tonto balançou um pedaço de pergaminho no nariz da aprendiz. O pergaminho exibia quinze títulos de livros, se não mais. – Peça a Madame Pince procura-los para você. – Nymphadora já ia começar a reclamar quando Olho-Tonto complementou a frase. – Os livros estão na sessão reservada..._

_- Não me diga... – resmungou Nymphadora sarcasticamente. Olho-Tonto apenas continuou, ignorando o imprudente comentário._

_-... Na estante mais alta..._

_- Você gosta de coisas altas, não?_

_-... E você, com sua falta de jeito, derrubaria tudo e..._

_- Novidade!_

_-... E cada um deles tem mais de 2.000 páginas._

_- O QUÊ? – rugiu Nymphadora._

_- Eu sabia que deveria ter omitido esse fato._

_- COMO VOCÊ QUER QUE EU TRAGA MAIS DE QUINZE LIVROS PARA CÁ,SENDO CADA UM DELES DE MAIS DE 2.000 PÁGINAS? – ela agora estava frente a frente de seu mestre, aproximadamente 50 cm distanciavam os dois. Ela sacudia o seu dedo indicador freneticamente._

_- Via pó de flu, é claro._

_- Flu? – disse a moça. – COMO VOCÊ PODE COGITAR A IDEIA DE MANDAR ALGUÉM TÃO DESAJEITADA COMO EU PARA FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS?_

_- SIMPLESMENTE SE DEDIQUE, NYMPHADORA! – disse Olho-Tonto, finalmente irritando-se. A moça calou-se. – E quero eles daqui à uma hora e meia. – disse ele, assim que se recuperou de seu acesso de raiva. Nymphadora ofegou._

Ótimo, agora ele me dá prazo._ Pensou ela._

_- Posso pelo menos saber do que eles tratam? – ela perguntou, cautelosa._

_- Arte das Trevas._

_- Ah... – e com isso, ela dirigiu-se à lareira, pronta para ir para Hogwarts._

_- Nymphadora... – Olho-Tonto pegou seu braço assim que ela passou por ele._

_- Sim?_

_- Peça permissão para Dumbledore antes que você vá à biblioteca de Hogwarts._

_- Compreendido._

_- E não se esqueça, VIGILÂNCIA CONSTANTE! – Olho-Tonto gritou na cara dela. Ela não pode deixar de dar uma risadinha nervosa._

_- Vigilância constante – repetiu ela, mas num tom mais baixo._

_- E tente não cair com os livros, eles são pesados..._

_- Não me diga!_

_-... E importantes._

_- Eu pude perceber isso por mim mesma. – ela então parou para pensar. Olho-Tonto achava engraçado quando a testa dela franzia enquanto estava a pensar. – Mas Olho-Tonto, por que você pediu para eu pegar esses livros, e não para uma pessoa menos desajeitada?_

_- Simplesmente... Er... É que... SUMA DAQUI! – ele disse. A verdade é que queria se livrar dela por pelo menos meia hora. Era muito infantil e sabia como levar Olho-Tonto à loucura, mas ainda assim era querida pelo mestre._

_E assim, ela adentrou na lareira e gritou bem auto "HOGWARTS", e então, desapareceu._

_***EM HOGWARTS***_

_Uma coisa que você PRECISA saber sobre Nymphadora, ou como ela gosta de ser chamada, Tonks: ela se perde com... bem, uma frequência... grande... E não deu outra. Mesmo depois de sete anos morando na escola durante o período escolar, ela se perdia em Hogwarts. Ela tinha ido muitas vezes para a sala de Dumbledore antes – ela não era o que se podia chamar de certinha – mas ela insistia em se perder._

_Sorte a dela que ela tinha companhia. Bem, uma companhia nem tanto agradável, mas com a provocação certa, a pessoa à sua frente iria estar na palma de sua mão. Tonks o reconheceu imediatamente._

_- Ei, você! – falou Tonks num tom alto demais para a distância que estavam. O menino virou-se para ela. Fitou-a intensamente. Podia jurar que já havia visto aquela moça antes. Ou, pelo menos, o rosto. – Você poderia fazer um favor para essa desajeitada auror de cabelo rosa que está bem na sua frente?_

_- O quê? – o menino a examinou de cima abaixo. Era deplorável, aos seus olhos críticos e cruéis._

_- Você poderia me dizer onde fica a sala de Albus Dumbledore?_

_- Por que eu diria isso a você? – disse o menino com uma frieza – a qual fora herdada do pai._

_- Por que você é meu primo. – disse Tonks com um brilho malicioso nos olhos._

_- O QUÊ? – Draco Malfoy olhava para a suposta prima cético._

_- Sim, sou sua prima._

_- Mas você não está na árvore genealógica nem da família Malfoy nem da Black!_

_- Minha mãe é Andrômeda Tonks, Black de solteira. – disse ela divertida. – Ela foi tirada da árvore genealógica por se casar com meu pai, um trouxa._

_- Se você achava que eu a ajudaria antes da revelação desse fato... horrendo... Talvez tivesse uma chance, se eu resolvesse ser bonzinho. – disse Draco sério. – Mas agora, não vou dizer mesmo!_

_- Ah, sim, você vai me dizer sim._

_- Por quê?_

_- Porque senão eu irei contar para todos os seus amigos filhotes de Comensais da Morte que eu sou sua prima. – um sorriso malicioso estampou o rosto da garota._

_- Meus colegas não são filhos de Comensais da Morte._

_- Cínico... Como a sua mãe... – disse Tonks. – Bom, isso não vem ao caso. Ei, você não precisa mentir para mim... Eu sou uma auror em treinamento! Eu sei muito bem quem é Comensal da Morte ou não... – Draco ficou mais pálido ainda, se isso era possível. - Mas eu vou ser boazinha e não vou contar isso a Olho-Tonto... – Draco suspirou de alívio. – Se... – Draco parou de respirar. – Você me levar até a sala de Dumbledore._

_Draco assentiu e voltou a respirar, a um ponto que já estava ficando roxo. A verdade era que Olho-Tonto já tinha rastreado os Comensais da Morte. Tonks abafou uma risadinha nervosa quando Draco se virou. Ele a guiou até a sala de Dumbledore em silêncio._

_Assim que chegaram lá, Draco saiu correndo para longe da vista de Nymphadora. Ela então se lembrou de que para entrar na sala de Dumbledore precisava-se de uma senha. _"O que Dumbledore gosta? Doces. Não... Óbvio demais, ele já usou nomes de doces muitas vezes antes. O que ele odeia? Dementadores. Ok. Vou tentar." _Ela pensou._

_- Dementadores. – nada. Tentou mais uma vez. – Complô contra dementadores!_

_E NÃO É QUE ELA CONSEGUIU?_

_Ela subiu as escadas e encontrou Dumbledore sentado em sua mesa._

_- Com licença... – ela disse._

_- Nymphadora? – ela resistiu ao impulso de corrigi-lo quanto ao nome ou a virar os olhos. – O que você faz aqui?_

_- Olho-Tonto me pediu para vir aqui lhe pedir se você pode emprestar alguns livros a ele..._

_- Claro! – disse Dumbledore, os olhos azuis-elétricos a fitando por cima dos óculos de meia-lua. – Quais são?_

_- Esses. – Tonks estendeu o pedaço de pergaminho, que deve salientar-se, já estava amassado, para Dumbledore._

_- Perfeitamente. – disse Dumbledore, analisando o pergaminho. – Peça a Madame Pince pegá-los para você..._

_- Eu sei, Olho-Tonto já me alertou sobre isso. Obrigada!_

_E assim, ela saiu da sala de Dumbledore._

_***BIBLIOTECA DE HOGWARTS***_

_Quando Madame Pince notou a presença de Tonks na biblioteca, ela se esforçou para abafar um grito. Havia derrubado os livros que estava segurando. Os estudantes que se encontravam lá olhavam espantados para a bibliotecária. Ela nunca havia derrubado livros na vida antes da chegada de Nymphadora. Isso deve-se ao "pequeno" incidente que Tonks e sua amiga Valery haviam feito apenas há poucos anos atrás. Não, eu não vou falar aqui porque vou acabar assustando vocês._

_- O que você quer? – disse a bibliotecária secamente._

_- Calma, vim em missão de paz. – Tonks disse, erguendo as mãos acima da cabeça. Madame Pince ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Olho-Tonto pediu para eu pegar alguns livros daqui... – Tonks mostrou-lhe o papel. A bibliotecária a olhou desconfiada. - Qual é, Madame Pince? Você sabe que agora sou uma auror em treinamento. Ganhei responsabilidade. Não vou explodir mais nenhum livro, eu prometo._

_- Está bem. Venha comigo. - disse Madame Pince com as sobrancelhas erguidas.  
><em>

_Tonks a seguiu, com os vários pares de olhos de diferentes cores dos alunos que a olhavam céticos a seguindo. Elas adentraram na sessão restrita. Madame Pince a guiou por muitas prateleiras cheias de livros de cima a baixo, lombadas de livros de diversos tamanhos e cores._

_Na última prateleira de livros, Madame Pince parou._

_- É aqui._

_- Er... Você..._

_- Sim, eu pego para você._

_E assim, Madame Pince subiu na frágil escada. Tirou um livro dela, dois, três... QUINZE... Todos eles Madame Pince transportava para o chão por maio de feitiços, fazendo cada um chegar aos pés de Nymphadora... em segurança._

_- Você está maluca? O mais fino daqui tem mais de 10 cm de largura!_

_- Bom, eu posso ajudar você levando-os até o lado de fora da biblioteca, mas isso é o máximo que eu posso fazer. – disse Madame Pince. Sim, ela podia sim levar os livros para o Ministério para Tonks, mas ela não estava a fim de ajudar a menina que explodiu mais de meia dúzia de livros, acidentalmente._

_- Bom, isso é melhor do que nada._

_Então, Tonks e Madame Pince estavam saindo da biblioteca, cada uma carregando quatro livros. Elas deixaram os livros no meio do corredor, entre a porta da biblioteca e a porta de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que estava provisoriamente naquele local. Parece que Pirraça havia alagado a sala por circunstâncias misteriosas..._

_- Tonks, eu preciso atender os estudantes que acabaram de chegar lá. Você dá conta? – perguntou Madame Pince, quando já estavam fora da biblioteca._

_- Sim, é claro. – disse Nymphadora, embora sua mente dissesse o contrário._

_Ela pegou os sete restantes livros, mal conseguindo olhar sobre eles. Ela saiu da biblioteca e calculou onde os outros livros estavam, para colocar esses perto daqueles. De repente..._

XxXxXx

CROUCH!

E ela tropeçou em uma das pilhas de livros e caiu. O que nos leva ao início. Sentiu os livros nos quais ela tinha tropeçado embaixo de si, machucando suas coxas e canelas. Dois dos sete livros que ela carregara jaziam também embaixo dela, mas estes embaixo de sua barriga e peito. Um deles – o mais grosso – tinha batido em sua cabeça, fazendo-a ganir de dor. Outro livro tinha caído em suas costas, e os outros três livros tinham caído ao lado do corpo dela, um deles batendo na pilha de livros intacta, desmanchando-a, fazendo os livros caíram em cima de suas pernas.

Madame Pince estava muito longe para ter ouvido a queda dos livros e de Nymphadora e a última gemendo de dor. Tonks implorou para que alguém da aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas a ouvisse.

E não deu outra. A porta da sala de repente se escancarou e exibiu um homem de cabelo castanho claro com alguns fios grisalhos com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

Quando viu Tonks escancarada no chão coberta por livros, abafou uma exclamação e correu para ajuda-la. Os alunos tinham corrido para ver o que estava acontecendo e tinham parado na soleira da porta.

O homem primeiro tirou o livro que cobria a cabeça da menina. Ela se mexeu um pouco. Ele virou o seu corpo semiconsciente de barriga para cima e o tirou de perto dos livros. Ela mantinha a respiração compassada e calma.

Calmamente ela abriu os olhos, e a primeira coisa que ela viu foram os olhos âmbar do homem sorridente a sua frente.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou o homem.

- Sim... – disse Tonks, por mais que soubesse que não está tudo bem. Ela viu o homem erguer a sobrancelha.

- Tem certeza?

- Er... Não... – e então, ela se espreguiçou no chão. - E então? – insistiu o homem.

- Estou bem. – disse ela definitivamente. Não sentia nenhuma dor, surpreendentemente. O homem ajudou a moça sentar. Depois, ele conjurou um copo.

- _Aguamenti – _ele disse. Em seguida, o copo encheu-se de água. Ele estendeu o copo para a garota.

- Obrigada – disse ela, tomando o conteúdo do copo em grandes goles. Ela se pôs de pé. Ele a imitou.

- Agora, você quer dizer para mim o que aconteceu? – disse o homem, exibindo um sorriso gentil.

- Eu tropecei nesses livros e... – Tonks começou. Então, ela resolveu abusar da boa vontade do gentil homem e lhe perguntou. – Escuta, essa sala, tem uma lareira? – ela disse, rindo.

- Sim, por quê? – o homem disse, desconfiado.

- Eu posso utilizá-la? – pediu Tonks, o sorriso se alargando.

- Claro...

- ÓTIMO! – ela disse, um pouco alto demais.

Ela sacou sua varinha e com um rápido movimento ela refez as pilhas de livro. Ela as fez levitar e as levou para dentro da sala, passando por cima das cabeças dos alunos, que ainda estavam olhando confusos para ela. Pareciam ser do terceiro ano, e da... Sonserina? Então ela reconheceu Draco, que olhava assustado para ela.

- E aí, beleza, Draco? – disse Tonks, com a expressão travessa voltando ao seu rosto.

Draco corou, e recebeu alguns olhares confusos dos colegas.

Então ela entrou na sala, acompanhada do homem de olhos âmbar, e disse a ele:

- A propósito, meu nome é Nymphadora Tonks, mas ouse me chamar de Nymphadora e vai se arrepender seriamente de ter nascido. – disse Tonks, com um sorriso travesso estampado no rosto.

- O meu é Remus Lupin. – disse ele, anotando mentalmente para lembrar-se do aviso da garota.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Remus! – disse ela apertando sua mão.

- Igualmente, Nym... – Tonks o olhou, simulando raiva. – Tonks.

- Assim está melhor.

Ela foi até a lareira. Lutou para entrar nela, pois o resto do espaço já estava sendo ocupado por livros, pegou um punhado de pó de Flu, jogou no chão e gritou: "ESCRITÓRIO DE ALASTOR MOODY!" e desapareceu.

_E então? Como me saí? Aceito críticas muito bem, sejam elas me xingando ou me elogiando, então... COMENTEM, PLEASE!_

_Winky Monstro_


End file.
